


Desus Prompt List #2

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Prompt Lists [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Crying, Domestic, Drinking, Drunk!Daryl, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future, Getting Together, Hair Brushing, Hurt!Daryl, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Roses, Smut, Stabbing, Top!Jesus, Violence, bottom!daryl, cuddling for warmth, flower shop, hurt!paul, insane asylum, obviously all these tags don't belong to just one fic, that would be a really fucked up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: I created a numbered Prompt list and people gave me a number, I wrote the prompt for that number.





	1. Prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, doing another one of these prompt list things because my writer's block is killing me.

**Desus prompt list!**

 

* * *

 

 Hello! If you would like to request a prompt please do so on my Tumblr ask box (iiloulouii) or in the comments on  **this** chapter. 

  

 

 

 

 

(If you send in more than one prompt at a time please specify if you want them to be written as one Drabble or multiple. Thanks!)

None of these prompts were made up by me apart from numbers 1, 2, 13, 21 and 35. I found the others from various places a across tumblr and the compiled the list.

(numbers that have a line through them have already been requested)

 

 

~~1\. “I think I’m in love with you and that terrifies me.”~~

~~2\. “You and I, we’re real.”~~

~~3\. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”~~

~~4\. “You are everything.”~~

~~5\. “It took me months to figure it out.”~~

~~6\. “You deserve this, you can be happy.”~~

~~7\. “I tried not to feel anything for you.”~~

~~8\. “You can’t just keep pretending it didn’t happen.”~~

~~9\. “We’re gonna have to spend the night here.”~~

~~10\. “I’m going to keep you safe.”~~

~~11\. “It’s lonely here without you.”~~

~~12\. “It suits you.”~~

~~13\. “A moment similar to this is what made me realise I loved you.”~~

14\. “Wanna go see a movie with me?”

~~15\. “Are you cold?”~~

~~16\. “Close the door.”~~

~~17\. “You know, you can get a lot for a kidney on the black market.”~~

~~18\. “Flowers?” “Roses to be specific.”~~

~~19\. “Maybe we’re good for each other.”~~

20\. “Don’t you have enough books?”

~~21\. “I feel like this is it, what we’ve been working towards for years.”~~

~~22\. “I think about you all the time.”~~

23\. “It’s time to get up.”

~~24\. “At least we have the fire to keep us warm.”~~

~~25\. “My head hurts.”~~

26\. “Wow. You look amazing.”

~~27\. “You talk in your sleep.”~~

~~28\. “Needing help doesn’t make you weak.”~~

29\. “I like it.”

~~30\. “This place is creepy.”~~

~~31\. “Here’s my number, call me sometime.”~~

~~32\. “Where does it hurt?”~~

~~33\. “You could join me.”~~

~~34\. “I just wanna go home.”~~

35\. “Is that me?”

 

 


	2. Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @stagnantnostalgia90 @nomizx and anonymous on Tumblr.

** Prompt #1  **

** "I think I'm in love with you and that terrifies me."  **

 

* * *

Daryl stares out at the forest in front of him as he sips from his water bottle, he can feel a droplet sweat leaving a wet trail as it drips down his spine. He started his shift in the early morning when it was still somewhat cool but now it’s almost midday and he’s ready to go and sit in the fucking shade. 

It’s the downside to Hilltop’s watch tower, despite the view he adores so much it’s completely uncovered and leaves whoever’s on watch directly in whatever that days weather is. Today, it’s hot as hell with no clouds in the sky and the very occasional heavenly breeze. 

He lets out a breath of relief when he hears someone climbing up the ladder and seconds later Kal appears and dismisses him of duty. Daryl jumps down the last few steps of the ladder and begins to make his way to Barrington House in search of a certain ninja. He was halfway through his watch shift when he began to crave a cigarette only to find once he reached into his jean pocket that they were gone along with his lighter, he remembers putting them in his jeans last night after changing into pyjamas to be certain he didn’t forget them in the morning, but strangely enough, Paul had woken up before him and left the trailer first and now the cigarettes are gone. 

Daryl’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks about Paul, he had been acting strangely for the past week or so. The two of them had become close during the war and became roommates after. Things were easy with the two of them, they fell into a routine together. Paul slept in the bed, Daryl on the couch, Daryl woke up first and used the bathroom while Paul stayed asleep and then made breakfast as Paul used it himself. They did what they needed to do for the day, working around The Hilltop together and going hunting, or teaming up on runs, whatever needed to be done. Of a night Paul would return first, use the bathroom and then cook dinner while Daryl showered. They would eat sometimes in comfortable silence or talk freely. They’d play cards or board games after that, working on their game of monopoly that neither of them had won yet after almost three weeks. Sometimes they’d just sit in silence and read but still be comforted by each other’s presence. 

The routine varied of course, all routines do. Sometimes one of them would be away or still busy, or they’d stay outside longer, eat a meal some place else. But the past week it had been different, the kind of different that had Daryl’s stomach swirling in dread and longing. He found it stupid, stupid that he somehow missed Paul even though he was still around.

_But he’s not close._ He reminded himself, groaning because he knew that was true. Paul seemed to have broken their routine completely, waking up and leaving before Daryl had risen himself, somehow staying quiet enough. They had stopped eating together too, Paul had seemed to begin eating every meal with Maggie, leaving Daryl to sit lonely at the table or on the steps, sometimes he’d eat with Aaron but the man was often busy with a fussy Gracie. Their monopoly game has remained untouched for days.

Daryl used to be used to being alone, finding comfort in it once upon a time. But Paul had changed all of that, slowly breaking down every one of Daryl’s high walls over the past year. Daryl found comfort in the other man, content knowing that when he’d come home he’d be there, that when he was asleep so was Paul just a few metres away.

After a few months he had recognised that his feelings towards the other man had developed into more than ones of friendship or companionship. Paul had gone from an ally to one of the most important people in Daryl’s life in the span of a few months. 

Daryl had reached the top floor and made his way to the door that lead to the balcony at the back of the building, he knew this is where Paul would be. It’s one of their spots other than the trailer. 

After pushing the door open and stepping onto the balcony he realises that sure enough Paul is there, he’s standing with his elbows resting on the railing and looking out in front of him, he spins his head to look at him when he hears the noise of the door. He turns back around when he sees it’s him and Daryl rolls his eyes at seeing one of his cigarettes dangling from Paul’s full lips. 

Daryl takes a deep breath and steps up beside Paul, both of them staring out at the wall and woods below them. “Gimme a smoke.” Daryl grunts after a few moments of awkward silence and Paul hands it to him without moving his gaze. 

They pass it between them in silence for a few minutes until the cigarette is down to the butt and Paul reaches behind him to the small table and puts it out on the ashtray. He doesn’t return to the railing afterwards, he begins to make his way to the door. “I need to see Maggie.” He says quietly. 

“No.” Daryl growls and turns to face him, the hard wood of the railing digging into his back. He can feel all his emotions bubbling up and he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Excuse me?” Paul says and raises a single eyebrow. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and then glances down at his boots. He clears his throat and looks back up, forcing himself to look into Paul’s piecing blue-green eyes. “I ain’t stupid. I know something changed. Why?” He replies, his voice shaky and his eyes beginning to sting but he doesn’t break eye contact. 

Daryl can’t stop the tear that leaks from his eye as he watches Paul take a deep breath, he catches the flash of guilt that overcomes Paul’s features. “I don't want to talk about it.” Paul finally whispers, spinning on his heal and heading towards the door again. 

“So what?” Daryl yells as more tears drip down his face, he has no control over them now. “We’re jus’ gonna pretend that we were never close? I’ll move out and go back to Alexandria and we’ll jus’ pretend that we never meant anythin’ to each other?” He yells, finally unable to control his raging storm of emotions. “What happened? Why’d you pull away?” He whispers sadly a few moments later after Paul had remained silent and frozen. 

The air’s thick with tension and after what feel like an eternity Paul speaks up. **“I think I’m in love with you and that terrifies me.”** He said shakily, hands trembling and Daryl can imagine him squeezing his eyes shut before he turns around to face him. 

Daryl’s lips part in surprise and his eyes widen involuntarily. His stomach sprouts with butterflies and his mouth goes dry, attempting to stutter out a sentence. 

Paul shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “And how can it not? In this world where everything can go to shit in seconds!” He exclaims. “After watching and hearing about everyone else’s losses, Glenn and Maggie, Tara and Denise, Carson and his wife. How heartbroken Sasha was before she was taken too.” He whispers out the couple names. 

“Paul…” Daryl whispers and takes a step closer to the other man but doesn’t touch him. “Maggie recovered, she has baby Hershel, Tara has Rosita, Carson is happy and Sasha is with Abe now.” Daryl replies softly surprising even himself, his heart clenching at the names of his dead family. “Mich’ and Rick are havin’ a baby. Carl and Enid are happy, so are Carol and Ezekiel and dozens of others.” He says softly, Paul meets his eyes with a vague expression. 

Daryl knew he felt something more towards Paul but he never knew how much he wanted them to be more until now. 

“How does this not scare you?” Paul whispers as his eyes search his own. 

Daryl sighs softly. “It does. It fuckin’ does.” He replies quietly. “But if we both wanna be more, why don’t we?” He asks. 

Paul lets out a quiet breath and his eyes flicker all over his face. Paul licks his lip briefly and then Daryl feels the rough skin of Paul’s hands on his face and then he’s pulled into a kiss. 

The butterflies completely erupt now as Paul kisses him desperately, pressing their lips together hard and tangling his fingers in his hair. Daryl moans softly into the kiss and places his own hands on Paul’s, he pulls the man closer and allows him to deepen the kiss. 

The kiss ends naturally after a while and they stay with their hands on each other and their foreheads pressed together, feeling each others hot breath floating over their faces. 

“We could be okay.” Paul whispers in realisation after a few minutes and drops his head to rest on Daryl’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Yeah.” Daryl whispers softly and presses his nose to Paul’s soft hair. 


	3. Prompt #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

** Prompt #13.  **

** “A moment similar to this is what made me realise I loved you.” **

 

* * *

  

Paul finished drying himself off and hung the towel up, pulling on his boxers and sweats afterwards. He had just come home from a delivery trip to The Kingdom with Eduardo, he had entered the trailer to find Daryl cooking in the small kitchen. Paul had smiled at the sight and greeted him with a kiss, the food was finished shorty after that and they ate together, Daryl offered to wash up while Paul showered. 

Paul gathers his dirty clothes in his arms and tosses them in the hamper before he pulls the bathroom door open and steps back into the main living area of the trailer. He was greeted with the precious sight of Daryl sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back resting against the wall, tiny three month old Hershel Jr in his strong arms.

“What’s little one doing here?” Paul asks softly, smiling over at his boyfriend and godson as he grabs a book from his desk. 

Daryl looks up at him and shares his smile. “Maggie’s gone to help Eduardo with the gardens since it’s cooler now, asked if we could babysit.” He replies as he fondly strokes his thumb over the baby’s cheek. 

“Okay.” Paul replies as he climbs into the bed beside Daryl, pressing a kiss to the man’s temple and then leaning down to press another to Hershel’s forehead. “Hi, sweetie.” He whispers and the baby gurgles making him grin. 

Paul rests his head against Daryl’s chest so he can comfortably lean down and look at the baby, he smiles softly when he feels Daryl press a kiss to his head. Paul’s hair falls down to frame his face and Hershel’s eyes seem to light up, he wriggles his hands free from behind his yellow blanket and makes grabby hands at the long chestnut strands. 

Paul chuckles lightly and gently takes a hold of the baby’s hands before he can tug painfully on his hair, he presses a soft kiss to each one and then tucks them back in the blanket before he sits up straight again. 

He leans back against the wall and opens his book, flicking up the dogeared corner. “Can ya read it out loud?” Daryl asks softly and shifts on the bed, carefully holding Hershel steady as he lays down on his back with the baby on his chest. 

Paul smiles and boops his nose for no reason other than he can. “Of course.” He replies, grinning at the way Daryl’s nose scrunches up. 

Paul lets his eyes focus on the words and begins to read, voice quiet but still loud enough that Daryl can hear him but not loud enough to disturb Hershel who seemed to be falling asleep. 

He reads for forty five minutes, an hour maybe, he’s not sure. He tends to lose track of time when he’s reading, something he has regretted several times. The baby fell asleep within minutes, small mouth open and tiny fist gripping Daryl’s blue tank top. Daryl stayed awake, one hand stroking Hershel’s back and the other stroking Paul's calf. 

After placing the book down on his desk he shuffles down the bed, laying on his side slightly higher than Daryl. He plays with the other man’s hair and traces his face with his fingers as the man closes his eyes and hums occasionally. “You know,” Paul begins, breaking the silence in the room and Daryl opens his eyes to look up at him. **“A moment similar to this is what made me realise I loved you.”** He whispers and smiles fondly at the memory. 

Daryl’s top lip quirks and he tilts his head into Paul’s hand, it reminds him of a cat. “How so?” He asks curiously. 

Paul twirls a strand of hair around his pointer finger and tugs it lightly. “It was just after the war, I was at Alexandria and staying with you’s in Rick’s house.” Paul says, grinning at how intently Daryl seems to be listening to him. “I came from home from guard duty in the afternoon and found you and Judy on the couch, her asleep on your chest as you rubbed her back.” Paul tells him, he remembers that moment perfectly, engraved in his mind. 

“That’s the moment ya knew?” Daryl replies quietly, a smile on his sleepy face. 

“Mhm.” Paul says and re tucks Hershel’s blanket. 

Daryl closes his eyes again and pushes his head further into the pillows. “I knew the first time we had sex.” He replies offhandedly, not realising how bad that could have sounded if it was taken the wrong way. 

Paul smirks and tugs at Daryl’s ear. “I was that good was I?” He replies cheekily and Daryl snorts, opening his eyes just so Paul can see him roll them. 

“Well, yeah.” He replies and Paul throws his head back to laugh. “And ‘cause of how gentle and considerate ya were.” He says softly, blush rising on his scruffy cheeks. 

Paul smiles small and fond. He leans down, placing his hand on Daryl’s cheek as he does. He presses their lips together softly, kissing the other man lovingly as his thumb caresses his cheekbone.


	4. Prompt #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

**Prompt #22**

** “I think about you all the time.”  **

 

* * *

  

Paul watched as Daryl made his way to the front door of Barrington House, a large half full bottle of whiskey in his hand. Paul excuses himself from his conversation with Bertie and places his glass of red wine down on a side table before he makes his way through the other party goers to follow the hunter. 

He steps out of Barrington House and sighs as the pleasant cool air hits his face. He looks around The Hilltop’s grounds, they’re almost empty with only a few people scattered about. He snorts to himself as he watches Carl lead a giggling Enid around the corner of a trailer. He continues to scan the rest of the area and he manages to catch a glimpse of light coming from the house hit white angel wings before they disappear around the corner of their own trailer. 

Paul follows and as he comes within a few metres radius of the trailer he sees Daryl appear on the roof above him, sitting down with his back to him. Paul winces at the idea of a possibly drunk Daryl sitting up on a roof by himself. 

He walks around to the back of the trailer where a few crates a pressed against the wall, the two of them use the crates as a sort of stairs, climbing to the highest one and then using their upper body strength to pull themselves up and onto the roof. 

“Hey, Daryl. I’m coming up.” Paul warns the other man as to not scare him and steps onto the first crate. 

“Hey.” Daryl grunts as Paul sits down beside him and grasps the bottle of whiskey in his own hand. 

Paul smiles at the other man and then takes a sip of the whiskey. He doesn’t pass it back to the other man, instead he places it further across the roof. He had seen Daryl’s slightly bloodshot eyes as he climbed up and decided that he had had enough to drink for one night. He told Daryl as such and the man grumbled and complained for a few minutes before he gave in and let Paul keep the whiskey. 

They stayed in silence for a while, Paul having laid down on his back to look up at the stars at some point and Daryl having pulled out and lit a cigarette.

**“I think about you all the time.”** Daryl said suddenly, his voice slurred. 

Paul’s eyebrows furrowed and he sat up. “Huh?” He asks surprised. 

Daryl takes a deep drag of his cigarette and then blows it out in rings. “All the time.” He tells him and turns his head to look at him for a moment before he looks back out at the wall. “Doesn’t matter what I’m doin’ or if ya with me or not.” He tells him. 

Paul’s eyes widen at Daryl’s loose lips, not expecting him to be a confessional drunk. “Why do you always think about me?” Paul asks quietly, hopeful that Daryl might talk to him more now that he has some alcohol in him. 

“Cause I like ya.” Daryl slurs and Paul almost chokes on the air he had inhaled. “When ‘m huntin’ I always favour findin’ rabbits cause ya like them tha most. When I go on runs I look for books for ya but ‘m too nervous to give them to ya so I jus’ have a fuckin’ collection of books I don’t read stashed behind the couch.” Daryl confesses, having absolutely no shame and looking over to give him a lopsided grin. 

“Is that so?” Paul asks, smiling like an absolute idiot and blushing because Daryl is just _too fucking sweet._

“Yep.” Daryl replies, popping the p. “Imma go ta bed.” Daryl says afterwards, standing up on wobbly legs and making his way to the edge of the roof. 

“Oh god.” Paul says as he watches Daryl almost fall as he tries to step down onto a crate. “Let me go down first and then I’ll help you.” Paul tells him, gripping Daryl’s vest in his fingers and tugging him away from the edge. 


	5. Prompts #11 & #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.

**Prompts #11 & #2 **

**"It's lonely here without you." & "You and I, we're real." **

 

* * *

Paul adjusts the shoulder straps of his backpack as he climbs the stairs towards the music and art classrooms, his skin turning pink beneath his black hoodie. 

The bell for lunch period had gone five minutes ago and Paul immediately rushed out of his math class and up to here, the art and music rooms sit on the second level of this building, the metal and woodwork rooms beneath it. There’s two staircases on either side of the building that lead up to the open walkway in front of the rooms, two metres of walkway and a white metal railing along the edge. The balcony looks out to courtyard of the high school, picnic tables painted a horrible green and spread out over the area, they had been placed there just over a year ago after the school had finally realised that their cafeteria is too small for the amount of students. 

Paul and Daryl don't sit anywhere down there, they sit up here instead where they have some privacy from the prying eyes of the rest of the school’s students down below and the teachers that go to their common room in the other building to have their own lunch. It’s not like their relationship was a secret, it’s a good school where they’re excepted for who they are and nobody judges them, with the acceptation of just a few assholes. Their families are supportive too, well somewhat in Daryl’s case. Paul’s foster family, the Greene’s, are perfectly okay with Paul’s sexuality and with his relationship with Daryl. Daryl’s brother, Merle, supportive isn’t exactly the right word. Merle was homophobic but he loves his brother and if Paul makes him happy then he can accept it, as long as they follow his rule of “No sex while ‘m home.” He had told them after Daryl had came out as gay to him and explained that Paul wasn’t just his friend. They started spending most of their time outside of school at Paul’s foster family’s farm after that. 

Paul makes his way to the middle of the walkway and sits down, threading his legs through the bars of the railing and letting them dangle over the edge. After sitting alone for a few minutes he pulls his phone from his pocket and opens up Daryl’s contact, the other boy should definitely out of his math class by now. Daryl’s math teacher was good unlike Paul’s who was an idiot, Daryl’s teacher loved all his students because they’re in the top class and that makes them the smartest. Paul’s however, did not at all give a fuck about their education and barely taught them anything but still blamed them for their bad marks. Paul was the only one in the class who didn’t do horribly and that's thanks to Daryl who’s the best math tutor (and occasional homework doer when Paul can’t be bothered to do it and he wants to, Paul thinks it’s strange that Daryl actually enjoys math but he chooses not to question it). 

_ Paul 1:07pm _

_ Where are you?  _

 

Paul taps the question into the key broad and absentmindedly plays with his hair as he awaits Daryl’s response. 

 

_ Daryl 1:09pm  _

_ Getting food. Have some patience.  _

 

He laughs at Daryl’s reply and sends his photo of him giving the finger to the camera to his boyfriend, he never deleted the photo since he had taken it months ago. It could come in great use while texting Daryl, Maggie and even Glenn. 

Daryl arrived a few minutes later, passing him a sandwich as he sat down. “Thank you.” Paul says and grins at him, leaning over to peck Daryl’s lips quickly. “It took you long enough.” He teases and smirks at the other boy as he unwraps his sandwich. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and knocks their shoulders together. “Piss off.” He grunts and takes a large bite from his sandwich. 

**“It’s lonely here without you.”** Paul says playfully and takes a bite of his own sandwich, the bread, ham and cheese flooding his tastebuds.

Daryl snorts and meets his eyes with a small fond smile on his face. “You’re pathetic.” He grunts and shoves as much of his sandwich in his mouth as he possible can. 

Paul scrunches up his face in disgust as a chunk of bread falls from Daryl’s mouth. He places his hand on the boy’s jaw and shoves his face away making the boy snort and almost spill his entire mouthful everywhere. “Oh my god, you are disgusting.” Paul groans and turns away from him. 

Daryl finally manages to swallow his mouthful and allows himself to laugh properly, tossing the plastic container from his sandwich to the side and shuffling closer to Paul. 

Paul finished off his own sandwich a few moments later and grinned as Daryl rested his head on his shoulder. “We’re graduating in a couple’a months.” Daryl says quietly after a few moments. 

“Yeah, It’s crazy.” Paul replies as he nods his head in agreement. “I still can’t believe me and you just hit two years together.” He says, smiling happily and pressing a kiss to Daryl’s head. 

Daryl stays silent for a few moments as he looks out at the students below them. “We’re gonna stay together.” He whispers nervously. 

“Yeah.” Paul replies. “Unlike everyone else here,” He says and chuckles. “How many of these couples are for real do you think? Dating for popularity, to make someone else jealous, secretly in love with somebody else. Dozens of other reasons.” Paul says as he points out certain people, both of them knowing how true everything that Paul is saying is. **“You and I, we’re real.”** He whispers and moves so Daryl has to take his head off of his shoulder. 

Paul turns so they’re facing each other, smiling shyly and looking into each other’s eyes. Daryl makes the move for the kiss first, placing his hands on Paul’s waist and leaning in towards him. Paul’s own hands rise as Daryl moves and he places them on the boys neck, pressing their lips together passionately and licking his way into Daryl’s mouth, prying a small moan from the other boy’s throat. 

They stay like that until the bell goes and they have to head off to english class. 

 


	6. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @abigailht on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst.

** Prompt #7 **

** “I tried not to feel anything for you.”  **

 

* * *

 

  _Paul is fine._ Daryl keeps telling himself, trying to calm himself the fuck down. _He’s in with Dr. Carson being stitched and bandaged up. The war is over._ He tells himself again. 

He knows it’s true, he honestly does. Paul, though a little weak was talking and joking about how he “Almost went the whole war without getting hurt.” as Daryl and Rick carried him to their the getaway car and then rushed back The Hilltop. In the car Paul just would not shut up, talking normally as if there wasn’t a knife inside him. Daryl lost it, growling at him to “shut the fuck up” as he pressed Paul’s beanie at the edge of the bleeding wound. 

Paul did go quiet after that, but not before whispering to himself that Daryl needed to “lighten up.” That nearly made Daryl punch the car window. Paul could have died, possibly still could and the guy was just acting like it was a normal car ride not a rush to get him to help. 

Daryl had seen the stabbing happen. He, Paul, Rick and Rosita were doing their final act of war, fighting a small group of saviours who had retreated back to one of their abandoned outposts. The group consisted of eleven saviours, none of them taking the deal to go back to the sanctuary under Dwight’s command so they had to die. 

Both sides ran out of ammo quickly and took to going at each other with knives and other weapons. Daryl had been pinned to the ground by one of the saviours, the saviour wrapping his hands around his throat and choking him. Daryl failed to get the upper hand and started to see dots as his vision went black, he honestly thought he was about to die. He had turned out to be wrong, Paul appeared and yanked the saviour off of him, plunging his knife into the man’s neck. 

Daryl’s vision was blurry from lack of oxygen and he was coughing, Paul standing above him asking if he was okay. Paul finally heard the footsteps behind him and turned around, he was a few seconds too late. He was met with a knife piecing into the flesh of his stomach and Daryl physically felt his heart drop. 

Rosita appeared moments later and killed the saviour. 

Daryl had never in his life been faint or sick to the sight of blood but when he saw Paul’s hands hovering over where the knife still stuck out of his stomach, he almost threw up.

Maggie was still in the trailer with Paul as the knife was removed and he was fixed up. Daryl had left though soon after they got him inside and Paul’s shirt had been ripped open, he couldn’t bear the sight of the other man’s state. 

He sat on the steps outside the trailer instead which didn’t turn out to be much better, he heard Paul shout in pain a few minutes after he was taken inside and he guessed that was the moment the knife was removed. He knew Paul was given morphine, he was there for that part but he knew they probably didn’t have time to wait for it to properly take affect. 

He stayed on the steps until Dr. Carson came out and told him that he was done and that Paul is completely fine, saying that he’s been put on bed rest for a few days and to still take it easy a few weeks after that. Once his mind had been put at ease, well somewhat he still couldn’t seem to calm down, he stood up from the steps to go and find a quiet place to have a smoke. 

* * *

 

Later on in the night Daryl finally decided to go and see Paul, he saw Maggie carrying a tray of food towards the med trailer and he hurried to catch up to her. He could see how exhausted she looked, offering to go take the food to Paul partly because he was worried about her and wanted her to get some rest and partly because he finally felt up to seeing Paul. 

He carried the tray to the med trailer and stepped inside, Paul looking up at him from where he had been reading peacefully on the bed. “I was wondering how long it would be until you came to see me.” Paul says as Daryl approaches him and props the tray on the swinging table that’s hovering over his lap. 

“Do ya need help?” Daryl asks, ignoring Paul’s statement as he watches the other man wince as he shifts his position and reaches for his spoon. 

Paul shakes his head and places a spoonful of vegetable soup into his mouth. “Thank you, this is delicious.” Paul says as he he breaks off a piece of his bread. 

Daryl scrunches his nose. “I didn’t cook it.” He tells the other man. 

“I know but you brought it to me.” Paul replies and glances over at him. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes while Paul eats until Daryl speaks up again. “Are ya okay?” He asks quietly, eyes down and watching himself play with his fingers. 

Paul looks over at him and smiles softly. “A little sore obviously. But other than that, I’m fine.” He tells him, voice soft and soothing as he reaches over and briefly squeezes Daryl’s arm.

Daryl nods and takes a shaky breath, looking up to meet Paul’s eyes. He’s mesmerised for a moment by that colour he can only describe as perfect. “Sorry for snappin’ at you in the car.” He apologises to the other man in a whisper. 

Paul smiles sadly at him again. “It’s fine, you were scared.” He replies softly. 

Daryl feels his eyes water at how true that was, he was scared. He was fucking terrified, unable to bear the thought of losing the man. “I was.” He whispers and they sit in silence for a few more moments before he speaks up again. **“I tried not to feel anything for you.”** He tells the other man shakily, avoiding his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Paul asks quietly and gives Daryl is full attention, no longer caring about his food. 

Daryl glances up at him, keeping their eyes locked for a few moments. “I’ve lost people, too many people. As soon as I met ya, I told myself I wasn’t gonna let myself feel anything.” He begins, breaking their eye contact once again to look at the blood tinged bandage around Paul’s lower torso. “Then I saw ya on that truck at the sanctuary and I felt everythin’, all at once.” 

Paul leans forward and places his hand over Daryl’s own. “Daryl...” He whispers. 

“I don’t wanna lose someone else I care about.” Daryl says, voice shaky and his eyes stinging. 

“You won’t, at least not me.” Paul tells him, placing a hand on Daryl’s jaw and making him look at him. “I’m not going anywhere okay? You don’t need to be scared.” 

Daryl looks at him, _really_ looks at him. At his determined eyes, his upturned nose and pink full lips, his adorably big ears that poke out from behind his long hair.

Daryl leans forward as Paul is unable to, he stops just a few centimetres before their lips touch and allows Paul to make the final push. 

The kiss is short and gentle, lasting only a few seconds before Daryl pulls away again. Paul doesn’t mind though as his hand falls from Daryl’s jaw, he gives his hand another squeeze and reaches for his bread again.


	7. Prompt #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

**Prompt #21**

**“I feel like this is it, what we’ve been working towards for years.”**

 

* * *

 

Daryl wakes up on his side and facing the main area of the trailer, dimly lit by the sunbeams peaking through the thin material of the single window’s curtains. It’s the alarm clock’s buzzing that had woken him up, he keeps it set the vibrate as it’s enough to wake him up but Paul will sleep through it. Helpful for mornings when’s only he needs to be up.

He smiles softly at the feeling of Paul’s strong arms around his torso and his warm body pressed again his back. He wishes they could stay like this for a few more hours but the alarm clock on their bedside table tells him it’s almost nine and they have a drive to Alexandria ahead of them.

Daryl rolls so he’s facing Paul, the movement causing the other man to grunt in his sleep. Daryl smiles at him and places a hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth. He moves his hand and trails his pointer finger over Paul’s wild eyebrows, he loves Paul eyebrows. That always makes him feel like an idiot, he loves Paul so much that he loves his eyebrows too. He finds it funny when of a morning he watches Paul get ready, smirking as he watches him run his fingers over his eyebrows to try and move them into a neater shape.

Daryl trails his hands from Paul’s eyebrows down the bridge of his perfectly sloped nose and to his lips. He loves Paul’s lips too, they’re plump and pink and so soft.

Paul finally blinks himself awake when he feels Daryl’s soft touch on his lips, they pull into a grin as Daryl looks up at him. “Good morning, having fun?” He says as he brings his own hand to brush Daryl’s freshly washed bangs from his face.

“Mornin’.” Daryl replies softly and quickly pecks his lips before he rolls back over and sits up, placing his bare feet on the hardwood floor. “We gotta go.”

 

* * *

  

The two of them showered and got ready, eating some fruit quickly as they collected the things they were taking with them.

Daryl went and packed the car and drove it a few metres outside of the gate while Paul went and collected Maggie, Hershel Jr and Enid who were travelling with them. The other residents would be leaving later on in the afternoon not long before the party started.

They headed off once everyone was in buckled into their seats, Daryl driving with Paul beside him in the passenger seat, Maggie sitting against the window and Enid in the middle seat with Hershel in his car seat beside her, the two year old happily munching some crackers.

They made good time, getting to Alexandria fairly quickly and immediately beginning to help with the preparations for the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl had given up on mingling after a few hours, talking a seat in the camper chair beside the one Rick is sitting in.

The position of the chairs is good, giving them a full view of the party in front of them as they chatted happily. They both had homemade beers in hand, nursing them slowly.

 **“I feel like this is it, what we’ve been working towards for years.”** Daryl says after their conversation about the extension on the west side of the Alexandria had come to an end. “After everything, we get to just do normal things like this.”

Rick turns his blue eyes to him as he lowers his bottle of beer from his lips. “We deserve it.” He replies and the two of them share a knowing look before they turn their gazes back in front of them.

An intense game of beer pong is being held by the lake, Tara, Rosita, Eduardo and Kal all participating while others watched and laughed. The music had changed from pop to slow songs a few minutes ago and people had begun dancing as the stars began to reveal themselves above them, Carol and Ezekiel, Wes and Alex, Enid twirling a giggling almost four year old Judith.

Michonne and Carl stand close by under at a tree, Carl proudly drinking a beer as he watches his girlfriend with a loved up look on his face. Michonne watches too, a hand on her pregnant belly as she smiles, everyone knows how excited she is to have a baby with Rick, a perfect mix of the both of them.

Daryl drifts his gaze to the log seats where Maggie, Paul and Hershel Jr had spent the last half an hour. He sees only Maggie and Hershel, the woman tickling her laughing boy.

Daryl finally spots Paul again after a few moments of searching, the man approaching them from the side from where he had apparently been talking to Father Gabriel. Paul smiles at him and then reaches for him once he gets closer, leaning down and pressing their lips together softly as he squeezes his shoulders.

“Hi, hubby.” Paul greets cheekily, voice a little slurred and Daryl figures he has a couple of drinks in him.

Daryl chuckles as Paul straightens back up again. “Hey, darlin’. What ya doin’?” He replies and caresses Paul’s hips.

Paul smiles again and grabs his hands, pulling to try and get him to stand up. “I’m telling you to come and dance with me.” Paul tells him, flashing a grin to a smirking Rick.

“That so?” Daryl replies and raises an eyebrow.

“Come on!” Paul whines and Daryl finally lets Paul pull him to his feet, pecking his lips once he is.

Daryl rolls his eyes and gives a wave to Rick as he’s dragged away to the ‘dancing area’. They come to a stop and Paul wraps his arms around Daryl’s waist and begins gently swaying them to the music, smiling happily as he does.

Daryl smiles back, though his heart has sped up at the nervousness he feels due to dancing out here in the open with Paul. But when Paul smiles at him, leans up and presses their lips together for a while and then moves away to whisper _I love you_ Daryl feels himself relax and he pulls Paul a little closer.

Daryl sees over his shoulder that Judith has been delivered to Maggie so Carl and Enid can dance together, Rick has appeared too. Spinning Michonne in a circle and then pulling her close again, the two of them laughing lightly when her round belly stops them from getting too close.

His gaze is pulled away from them when Paul places a hand a hand on his cheek and pulls him into a kiss, pressing his lips against his firmly and licking his way into his mouth.

Daryl forgets about everyone else, no longer watching gratefully that they’re still here. He keeps his eyes closed and his lips loving as he kisses his husband.


	8. Prompt #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @howdoeshemanage on Tumblr.

**Prompt** **#28**

**“Needing help doesn’t make you weak.”**

 

* * *

  

Paul walks into his shared house in Alexandria and kicks his boots off, pushing them up against the wall. He tugs off his trench coat next and hangs it on the coat rack beside Daryl’s jacket/flannel angel winged vest and leather jacket.

He heads into the kitchen next, reaching to the top cupboard and pulling out a glass to pour himself a cold drink of water from the fridge and he downs it in one go. He plucks a grape from the bowl on the counter after that, hearing the pop followed by the slightly sour juice spurting into his mouth.

Then he moves to the pantry, pulling open the squeaky wooden door and looking to see what he can cook for dinner. He’s debating between spaghetti and and lasagna when he hears a pained groan come from the staircase. He steps away from the cupboard and hurries through the house to the staircase, finding Daryl halfway down with his bandaged ankle hovering and a pained look on his face.

 

_“Where the fuck did they come from?” Paul shouted over the groans of the walkers, plunging his knife into the eye socket of a decaying woman._

_Daryl replied with a grunt that he barely heard and gave up on using his crossbow, tossing it onto a nearby couch as to not break it and pulling his knife from it’s sheath._

_They were on a run for ammo and medical supplies, the same as what most runs had been since the war ended a few weeks ago. The war left them low on pretty much everything and they needed to restock._

_There’s a lot of walkers, thirty maybe. Paul though puffing and huffing seemed to be doing fine, kicking and punching left and right taking down walker after walker. Daryl was struggling though, being forced to constantly back up. He completely forgot about the stairs behind him._

_There was two walkers left on him when he fell, rolling down the staircase after him. He got halfway down when he felt the searing pain burst in his ankle making cry out loudly, Paul shouting his name in return._

_He landed with a thump, head smashing against the concrete floor and one walker landing behind him and the other on top of him. He held the walker on top of him up using all of his strength, keeping it’s snapping chaws from latching onto his face. He felt the pressure on his bicep a few moments later, recognising the pinching as being bitten and he mentally thanks Paul for making him wear his leather jacket._

_Somehow, he has no clue how, he gets the walkers off of him and puts them down. He tries to sit up, to go back up upstairs and help Paul who’s still shouting his name as he kills the remaining walkers. As soon as he put pressure on his ankle he groaned and fell back to the ground, gasping and settling to reach up to his shoulder instead. Letting out a breath of relief when he sees the leather of his jacket only has a few dents in the shape of teeth marks, still intact though he knows it will bruise something nasty._

_“I’m fine!” He shouts up to Paul as he hears a final body drop._

_Paul appears at the top of the staircase a few moments later, immediately charging down them and towards him. “Are you okay?” He asks desperately, eyes searching his body for a bite._

_Daryl grunts and gestures his hand towards his ankle. “Ankle’s fucked.” He tells the other man and rests his head back against the concrete, his wrist had began to ache but that pain had nothing on his ankle._

_Paul takes a few minutes to pull off his boots and then look at his quickly swelling ankle, immediately realising that the bone is not supposed to look like that. “We need to get back to Alexandria, it’s either broken or dislocated.” Paul tells him and helps him stand up._

 

“Daryl!” Paul exclaims and rushes up to help him, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting him lean into his side. “You’re not supposed to be doing things by yourself, you’re supposed to get me.” He lectures as the two of them slowly travel down the stairs, Paul holding a lot of the other man’s weight.

“Don’t need no babying.” Daryl growls as Paul lowers him onto the couch.

Paul rolls his eyes, classic Daryl Dixon, always giving help but never wanting to receive it. “Daryl,” He says sternly. “You’r ankle was dislocated and is fractured, your wrist is sprained. You can’t keep going on normal like nothing has happened.” He tells the other man and passes the him the book that he had been reading, a recommendation from Paul himself.

“Had worse.” Daryl grunts and opens the book, rolling his eyes as Paul props his ankle up on the pillows that had been stacked on the coffee table.

 **“Needing help doesn’t make you weak.”** Paul says in frustration, throwing his arms in the air and Daryl glances up at him through his bangs. “All you ever do is help other people and now you need it yourself. You are injured and you need to realise that you don’t have choice in this, you need to get over yourself and accept that you need my help.” Paul tells him, nostrils flaring.

Daryl watches him for a moment, blue eyes searching his face. “Okay, fine.” He whispers after a few moments of awkward silence and proceeds to look down at his book, Paul knowing that the other man isn’t actually reading.


	9. Prompts #27 & #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely @syrabylene on Tumblr.

**Prompts #27 & #30**

**"This place is creepy." & "You talk in your sleep."**

 

* * *

 

Their car had broken down, they had just left The Kingdom and were taking a different road back to Alexandria than the normal one. They were planning to stop off at a small strip mall that had more than likely already been raiding but it only put them half an hour or so out of their way so they decided to check. 

The car had sputtered do a stop and Daryl rendered it beyond use as Paul pulled out the map, telling the hunter that it would be quicker to cut through the woods than follow the road. 

Daryl agreed, night would fall within a few hours and the walk would be long, the two of them needed to stop to sleep. He knew it would be safer to take spend the night in the woods than out on the open road. 

They collected their things into their packs and then headed off into the woods. They walked in silence most of the time, occasionally exchanging the odd piece of chit chat. The silence is comfortable between them though, neither of them caring if they were talking or not. After over an hour of walking they came to a stop, the sun beginning to set. 

They stopped at the bottom of a large hill, dropping the packs off of their shoulders to the leaf covered ground. As Paul turned and stretched he caught a glimpse of something in the distance through the trees. He furrows his eyebrows and takes a few steps forward towards it. 

“What’re ya doin’?” Daryl asks in confusion as he watches Paul walk away.

“Can you see that?” Paul asks and points in front of him. 

Daryl steps up beside him and squints, sure enough he does. It looks like a building of some sort, a large one at that. “Yeah. Does it say on the map?” He asks and reaches behind him for Paul’s pack, pulling out the map and passing it to the other man. 

Paul accepts it then unfolds it, after a moment of searching he realises what they’re looking at. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding.” He says, chuckling and folding the map upagain.

“What?” Daryl grunts, raising his eyebrows in question. 

Paul grins and looks at him. “It’s a fucking abandoned insane asylum.” He tells the other man. 

Daryl huffs and pulls his pack back on. “Of course it is, our fuckin’ luck.” He replies and hands Paul’s pack to him. 

“We gonna go check it out?” Paul asks, feeling excitement and anticipation begin to bubble in his stomach. 

Daryl confirms by beginning to walk towards the building. “May as well, ya said it had been abandoned.” He says. 

Paul nods and falls into step beside the other man. “Yeah, has been for almost a decade so it should be empty.” He responds and adjusts his pack. 

They arrive at the front doors a few minutes later. The brick building is big, appearing to be five floors tall. The double doors are locks so Paul drops to his knees and picks the lock of one, swinging it open within seconds. They step into the foyer of the building, taking in the chipped wood of the reception desk and upturned chairs. The tiled floor squares are chipped and cracked, a few pulled up all together. The light blue paint on the walls is pealing, framed photographs and paintings hanging on strange angles or smashed on the floor. 

They’ve both raised their weapons, just incase some other survivors had found the asylum though it definitely didn’t appear so. 

Neither of them said a word as they walked through an open door way into the next room, finding it to be a common room like area. They made their way up stairs, no mistaking that this was where some of the rooms were. Doors pushed open to reveal the insides, singular white beds, some rooms having two and others only having the one. These rooms seem normal enough, each having a side table with drawers with a matching small wardrobe, along with a bookshelf and paintings hung on he walls. 

They go up another level after that, finding offices, a library and some bathrooms. The next level is the kitchen and dining area. They chatted quietly between themselves as they explored through the asylum, collecting anything useful that they could send other runners out to collect when they arrived back at Alexandria. 

They stopped speaking when they reached the fifth and final floor, this floor had more rooms. But these ones seemed more cell like, all the heavy white wooden doors being locked closed, a small glass window in the centre. **“This place is creepy.”** Paul murmurs and steps up to one of the rooms, peaking through the glass window. 

He hears Daryl hum in a agreement and then the sound of his footsteps moving away slightly. 

He only looks into the room for a few seconds, pulling away after getting an eyeful of all the writing that had been either carved or drawn onto the wall. They’re disturbing messages that make him feel uneasy. 

He spins back around to face Daryl, finding the other man doing the same thing he was, looking into one of the rooms on the other side of the hallway. He steps up to Daryl and places a hand on his lower back to get his attention. “Let’s go over to the other building, I’m betting that's the hospital.” Paul says, noting how Daryl jumped slightly at the touch. He was strangely comforted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one being put on edge by this place. 

The hospital turned out to be useful, though there was no usable medicine, all of it being incredibly out of date. There was still some medical equipment, though it was quite old and some of it outdated it was still usable. They went through all the equipment and placed what was useable into cardboard boxes that they stacked by the front doors in reception area so the next runners would easily be able to find them, Paul thinks it would be safe to say that neither of them would be returning here. 

Once they had sorted the items, they made the decision to spend the night in the hospital. It was the least creepy place in the asylum after all. They made camp in the reception area, pulling out two of the hospital beds for them to sleep on, they were somewhat clean, they stripped off the blankets and were relieved to find the mattresses unstained. They pushed the beds close together, only a few feet between them. They pulled out their food from their packs and then begin to eat, conversation flowing freely between them. 

Paul went to sleep first, Daryl taking the first watch, he’d wake Paul up in four hours. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl brinks awake, finding himself to be met with complete darkness. _Shit, I fell asleep._ He realises. 

Suddenly a noise makes him still, a strange groan echoing around the room. It’s followed by a few incoherent words, more like mumbles instead of actual English, he feels his stomach knot. _What the fuck?_ “Daryl.” Is whispered after a few moments of silence and he shakes his head at himself, he recognises that voice anywhere. _Apparently Paul is talking in his sleep._

He sits up straighter and fumbles for his torch, finding it and shining it on his watch. It reads a few minutes past midnight, not long until he has to wake Paul up. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl watches as Paul slings his pack over his shoulder and closes the hospital door behind him. “Ya good?” He asks and falls into step beside the other man. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Paul replies and smiles at him, knocking their shoulders together. “Glad to be leaving this place.” 

Daryl hums in agreement and gently shoves Paul in return making the other man laugh softly. 

“It was creepy as fuck being awake on watch last night.” Paul tells him and pulls a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. 

Daryl’s cigarettes and lighter, he furrows his brow. _When did he even take them?_ He asks himself. “Well,” He begins, pointedly glaring at Paul making the other man quirk an eyebrow. **“You talk in your sleep.”** He grunts. “That was creepy.” 

Paul throws his head back and laughs, exposing the pale skin of his neck. “Sorry about that.” He says and then after lighting a cigarette for himself, tosses the pack and lighter back to him. 

Daryl just rolls his eyes once he’s caught them and lights his own cigarette, taking a drag and then blowing the smoke out in Paul’s direction. 


	10. Prompt #32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nomizx on Tumblr.

**Prompt #32**

**“Where does it hurt?”**

 

* * *

  

Paul finally listened to Maggie and took his gloves off, tossing them to the side and giving the woman a grateful smile and beginning to head back to the trailer.

He had been working hard all week, starting the week off with a run and then working on the walls and gardens. Daryl had warned him that he was working too hard and needed a break, as it turned out he was right. Paul’s back and shoulders had begun to ache two days ago but now it was much worse, causing him to wince in pain at a lot of movements.

Maggie had noticed soon enough and began nagging him to go back to his trailer and get some rest, take what remains of the day off and possibly tomorrow.

He walks up the steps to his and Daryl’s trailer and pulls the door open, finding a barefooted and sweatpants wearing Daryl sitting at the table munching on an apple and reading a new book Paul had got him hooked on. Paul gives him a smile when Daryl looks up, appearing slightly startled by the noise of the door hitting the wall.

“Hello, finished hunting already?” Paul asks and sits down across from the other man to take his boots off, hiding his wince from his boyfriend as he bent down.

Daryl nods and tosses the apple core into the bin from the table, smirking a little when he makes the shot. “Found a deer early on, brought it backwith a few squirrels.” He tells him and then goes back to his book.

Paul smiles at him and stands up again, he places his boots beside the door and he walks around the table to the bed. He lifts his pillow and gathers his grey sweats, he steps around Daryl and to the bathroom, ruffling the man’s hair as he passed.

After showering he steps back out into the trailer, he finds Daryl in the same place he left him and he can’t help stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around the man’s bare shoulders. Daryl hums distractedly and leans against him a little, tilting his head to side and gently nosing at Paul’s beard for moment before returning to his reading. Paul chuckles at him and moves away, he spots a pair of dirty jeans on the floor by the desk and steps over to them.

“Please use the hamper, sweetheart.” Paul asks as he does, Daryl looking over to see what he’s talking about.

“Sorry. I forgot.” Daryl mumbles guiltily, a blush rising on his cheeks as he stands up and immediately heads over to him.

Paul smiles at him and begins to lean down to pick the jeans up, only to gasp loudly in pain and jerk back up. “Shit.” He whispers and places a hand on his lower back.

He looks up to meet Daryl’s eyes, finding the man already looking at him with a raised brow and an _I told you so_ look on his face.

They stare at each other, both with raised brows. Daryl finally huffs and rolls his eyes. “Want a massage?” He grunts.

Paul looks at him a little longer and he feels his lip quirk upwards. “Yes, please.” He murmurs and turns to the bed, carefully laying down on his stomach.

Daryl follows, grabbing their massage oil from the bedside table first. Massages are quite common between them, Daryl on the receiving end more often than not but he could still give a damn good one.

Daryl sits himself down on Paul’s ass, legs either side of him and he pops the lid on the bottle. **“Where does it hurt?”** He asks and squirts some of the liquid onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up.

“Kind of just below my shoulder blades.” He replies quietly, his voice muffled by the pillow he has his face shoved in.

Daryl hums in repose and places his hands on the area Paul directed him too, he spreads the oil over his skin and then begins to knead at the sore muscle. It makes Paul groan in appreciation. Daryl grins and presses his fingers into the skin, watching them leave marks.

The massage lasted a glorious twenty minutes and Paul begged Daryl to keep going once the man hopped of off him and wiped his hands. “I wanna get back to my book, know ya feel better now.” He says and finishes wiping the oil of the man’s back.

“What if I read to you while you keep going?” Paul offers as he rolls over, giving Daryl a cheeky smile.

Daryl chuckles lightly. “Stop bein’ greedy.” He mumbled and leans down to peck Paul’s lips.


	11. Prompts #34 & #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

**Prompts #34 & #25**

**“I just wanna go home.” & “My head hurts.”**

 

* * *

 

Daryl was having a bad day, his boss and coworkers were being a pain all day, the only one he liked having taken a sick day. He had a long shift of nearly nine hours, the headache sprouting on the second hour and getting worse as they continued to tick by.

He was looking forward to coming home, showering and chucking on a pair of sweats, watching some TV and sleeping. He had no energy to cook but could eat, maybe Paul would cook dinner tonight.

Paul was already home when he got back to their apartment, hurrying around the apartment and fussing in the kitchen, telling Daryl to shower and get dressed. Apparently Glenn and Maggie were throwing a last minute barbecue at their house.

“Fuck, do I have to go?” Daryl asked, stepping into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

Paul glances over at him. “Is something wrong?” He asks, concern filling his voice as he aggressively mixed something in a bowl, obviously in a rush.

Daryl shook his head quickly, regretting it when it made his head pound. Headaches aren’t uncommon for him, he just never likes telling Paul. The man makes it his mission to look after him, sometimes taking days off work or researching homemade remedies. It’s not that Daryl hated being looked after, he found his boyfriend incredibly sweet. It’s just, he’s not used to it, he’s used to looking after himself and just dealing with it. Paul though, he goes into nurse mode, putting him to bed and putting on movies for him after pulling down the blinds to keep room dark, always making sure he had water. He’d give him dosages of medicine whenever they were due, bring him food. He’d even call Daryl into work sick himself if the other man refused to do it.

He babied him. And no, he didn’t hate it but it was just strange to him. Made him feel guilty that he had put Paul out of his way, felt like he’d become a burden.

That’s why he doesn’t tell the other man when he has one, either he catches on soon enough or Daryl’s subtle enough to take his medicine and just wait it out.

“I just don’t wanna go.” Daryl mumbles, placing the glass in the sink.

Paul rolls his eyes. “They’re our friends, Daryl.” He says and transfers the mix into a pan, Daryl recognises it’s brownie. “And besides, you haven’t seen Glenn and Maggie in a while.”

Daryl huffs grabs a grape from their fruit bowl. “I jus’ don’ wanna go, kay?” He exclaims and stalked out of the kitchen, guilt swirling in his stomach because he knows he hadn’t seen Glenn and Maggie for weeks as Paul had said and for snapping at Paul as well.

He stalks up the stairs and into their bedroom, having an internal battle with his himself as he chooses between sweats or jeans. Huffing he reaches for the sweats and goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He usually never locks the door unless they have company, if it’s just him and Paul he leaves it unlocked, happy to have the other man join him in the shower or simply use the bathroom at the same time as him.

He stays in the shower and bathroom for a long time, half an hour maybe, hoping that by the time he comes out that Paul would have left. But he knows he wouldn’t have, his sweet boyfriend would be holding on the hopes that he would change his mind and come with him.

He came out of the ensuite bathroom right as Paul walked into the bedroom, eyes settling on Daryl’s lack of dress and then setting his jaw. “So, you’re not coming?” He bites out, snatching his wallet from the dresser.

“Nah.” Daryl replies quietly and sits on the bed, watching as Paul moves over to a drawer of the dresser now to retrieve socks.

Paul huffs and turns around, pushing the drawer closed a little too hard making it slam loudly. Paul’s eyes and facial expression soften immediately as the slam causes Daryl to flinch.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He murmurs and steps closer, placing his hands on Daryl’s face and brushing his hair from his face. “I’m so sorry.” He tells the man softly, smiling a little when he feels Daryl’s hands land carefully on his hips. “I didn’t mean to.”

Daryl nods and rests his head against Paul’s shoulder. “I know.” He says quietly.

Paul moves a hand from Daryl’s face to place it on his shoulder blades, rubbing back and forth soothingly. “What’s really the matter?” Paul whispers and kisses the top of Daryl’s head.

Daryl stays quiet for a moment, strangely enough he feels himself craving to have Paul look after him this time. But no, though a little stressed about getting his brownies finished Paul seemed excited to go to Glenn and Maggie’s. “Jus’ tired, long day at work.” He mumbles and pulls away from Paul’s touch. “Is it okay if I stay home?” He asks quietly.

Paul nods and kisses him quickly. “Yes, it’s okay. I can stay home with you if you want.” He offers.

Daryl shakes his head, almost wincing at the pain it caused. “Nah, ‘s okay.” He replies and nudges Paul towards the door.

“Okay.” Paul murmurs. “I’m sorry for overreacting.” He tells Daryl and leans up to kiss him softly before stepping away, heading towards the door.

“It’s okay.” Daryl replies and sits down on the bed.

Paul smiles at him and steps out of the bedroom. “I love you.” He calls out as he begins to make his way down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul thought he’d be okay at the party but it turned out he was wrong, he couldn’t bring himself to be be cheerful and charismatic self.

He sat in the corner of the backyard in a lounge chair, sipping a beer and looking around at the others but not really paying attention. He still feels guilty about getting angry with Daryl, indirectly scaring him. Something was wrong with him too. He wasn’t entirely sure but it seems there was more to it than him being tired, maybe that horrible colleague of him made comments about their relationship again.

That, Daryl was apparently dealing with for weeks before he finally told Paul, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. Paul made a point of going to Daryl’s work and threatening the guy, he hadn’t spoke a word about to Daryl since, that he knew of at least.

Suddenly someone was sitting next to him, glancing over he realises it’s Maggie. He hadn’t even noticed her approaching him.

“Hi.” She greets him and pats his thigh, Paul smiles in return and takes another sip of his beer. “What’s the matter with you?” She asks him, brows furrowing in concern.

Paul huffs and glances over at her. “I’m sorry but” He begins. **“I just wanna go home.”** He tells her, rubbing a hand over his face.

“To Daryl? You said he wasn’t feeling well.” She says.

Paul nods. “We had an argument because he didn’t want to come tonight, we sorted it out and it’s fine.” He tells her quietly. “But I don’t like leaving after an

argument.”

Maggie smiles softly at him and takes his beer bottles. “Go home then, it’s okay.” She reassures him.

 

* * *

 

Paul closes the door to the apartment behind him and pulls his boots off, placing them on the shoe rack beside Daryl’s. He places his keys in the bowl and then begins to head upstairs.

He steps into their bedroom and smiles at Daryl who’s laying on the bed with their laptop, watching a movie. “You’re back early.” Daryl whispers as he watches Paul change into pyjamas.

Paul nods as he pulls on a clean pair of boxers. “I didn’t like that I’d left you.” He tells Daryl, walking over to him and kissing his forehead gently and then crawling over his body to lay beside him. He pulls Daryl closer to him, the man ending up with his head on Paul’s shoulder looking at the laptop that had been moved onto Paul’s lap.

“We good to keep watchin’ this?” Daryl murmurs and motions to the movie on the laptop, he had never seen it before and was quite engrossed in it.

“If you tell me what’s really the matter.” Paul replies and pulls him a little closer.

Daryl huffs and nips at Paul’s shoulder because of the mild blackmail and then settles again. **“My head hurts.”** He whispers embarrassed. 

Paul sighs and presses his lips to the man’s forehead again. “Have you taken medicine.” He asks gently, voice tinged with concern. Daryl nods. “Do you need anything?” He says next.

Daryl tilts his head and gives him a small smile. “Jus’ to lay with ya.” He whispers and Paul smiles at the loving look in his eyes.

Paul smiles back and they kiss softly. “Okay.” He whispers.


	12. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @stagnantnostalgia90 on Tumblr

**Prompt #4**

**“You are everything.”**

 

* * *

  

Paul carefully sat down on the bed behind the hunter who’s sitting with his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

“See? They’re ugly!” He exclaims followed by a quiet sob. “Daddy made sure to give me a physical reminder.” He growled.

“Daryl...” He whispered and gently placed his hands on Daryl’s shoulder, eyes glued to the thick ropes of pink and purple scar tissue that covers his back. “He’s gone.”

Daryl sobbed again. “That don’t mean ‘m gonna change, gon’ feel like this always.” He mumbled and Paul’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean, gorgeous?” Paul whispers and trails a finger across one of the man’s scars, feeling him shudder.

Daryl shook his head. “How can ya call me that? I ain’t gorgeous. Fuckin’ covered in reminders of everything that ever happened to me!” He shouted, rocking forward a little bit keeping his back exposed to Paul. “If it ain’t on my body it’s still there, in tha way I act and talk.” He sobs, burying his face into his hands. “I ain’t nothing.” He whispered.

Paul stayed quiet, letting Daryl get out everything he needed to. Once he seemed to be done, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the man’s sweaty neck. **“You are everything.”** He murmurs and moves down to a scar.

“What?” Daryl whispers, his voice shaky. Paul can feel his body trembling.

 **“You are everything.”** Paul repeats. “You are the most beautiful person I have every seen, in looks and in personality.” Paul murmurs and begins to kiss down the line of one of his scars. “It’s in the the way you smile at me, so full of love. How to touch me, careful and gentle.” He kisses down another scar. “How protective you are of your family, how much you love them. You would and have done anything for them, that will never change.” He hears Daryl taking deep and even breaths, his sobs subsiding as he listens to Paul. “You never put yourself first, always making sure everyone is okay, putting yourself at risk and not minding one bit.” He says, going silent for a moment to kiss a full line up one of the longest scars on the man’s back, leaving small spots of saliva. “What happened in your past, who you were in your past, that does not define who you are now.”

“Paul...” Daryl whispers, shakily running a hand over his face and leaning into Paul’s touch.

Paul shifts and rests his head on Daryl’s shoulder, he touches the scars with his fingers. “These scars are not ugly, they are perfect. They are a part of you.” He whispers and he sees a tear roll down his cheek so he kisses it away. “They show how strong you were, how strong you still are.” He whispers and kisses the small cigarette burn scar on his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

Daryl turns around to face him and wraps his arms around his waist, shoving his head into his neck and crying silently. Paul pulls Daryl as close as possible by his shoulders and holds him, kissing the top of his head as he rocks them back and forth gently.


	13. Prompt #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vbabe14 on Tumblr.

** Prompt #18  **

** "Flowers?" "Roses to be specific."  **

 

* * *

 

Paul waved goodbye to Maggie after he hand changed out of his work clothes and back into his usual jeans and leather jacket, the bell above the café door dinged as he exited, he closes it behind him and then begins to walk down the street. 

His car was currently in Daryl’s shop, something had gone wrong in his engine (he didn’t understand what, even after Daryl had tried to explain). Daryl identified the problem quickly but unfortunately didn’t have the part he needed to fix the car, so, Paul was left having to walk back home to their apartment everyday after each one of his shifts. He didn’t mind the walking though, he would pull out his phone and plug his headphones in, either talk to Daryl on the phone or just listen to his music, he settled for music today. 

He decided to take a different street home, getting sick of the same one over and over. The street was pretty much the same as his usual ones, café’s, restaurants, a hair dressing salon and various knick knack stores. He gets to the end of the street and a shop across the road catches his eye, grinning to himself he carefully but quickly crosses the road. Obviously not wanting to be in an accident but he was already in a rush to get home, the clouds above him getting thicker and darkening, but now he had been side-tracked. 

He steps up to the flower store and pulls the door open as he pulls his headphones from his ears, a small buzz going off as he stepped through. He grinned small as the smell of the various flowers and other plants filled his nose, the place in bright and full of natural light. Dozens of isles full of plants and pots are perfectly parallel to each other, leaves, petals and dirt is scattered around on the floor but that's to be expected. The auburn haired man at the counter smiles at waves at him when he sees him enter, Paul smiles back and then heads into an isle. 

He walks through the isles examining the different plants, some of them ready to be planted, others able to be purchased singularly, pre made bouquets and empty bouquet packets scattered around, he guesses you’re able to customise your own. 

He finds himself at the back of the store, this is where he finds all of the roses. He smiled seeing that custom bouquets were charged by the rose, each rose only costing one dollar and twenty five cents. “Hello, can I help you?” A man suddenly says from beside him, making him jump slightly. 

Paul smiles at him, realising this is a different man than the one at the counter. This one has curly brunette hair and is a fair bit taller than himself. “Uh, yeah. Could you arrange a bouquet for me please?I don’t know how to make it look good.” He tells the other man, motioning to the roses in front of him and chuckling lightly. 

The man smiles at him and grabs a bouquet packet. “Of course! How many would you like and what colours?” He asks. 

“Um, six of each.” He says and begins to examine the different choices in front of him. “Red and white.” He says and the man immediately reaches for them. Paul turns around to see if there was any other colours on the displays behind him, he grins. “And black too!” He says. 

“Alright.” The curly headed man says and places the last of the roses into the packet, arranging them gently. “Go ahead and take that to the front counter and my husband with ring you up!” He says cheerfully. 

Paul smiles and accepts the bouquet that the man was holding out to him. “Thanks!” He says and spins on his heels, he arrives at the counter within seconds. 

“Hello!” The auburn haired man says cheerfully, _Eric_ , his name tag reads. “Do you need these delivered?” He asks as he holds the bouquet up and counts the amount of roses in it. 

“No thank you, they’re just for my boyfriend, we live together.” Paul says offhandedly as he digs his leather wallet from his pocket. 

“Lovely.” Eric says and places the roses back down. “That will be twenty two dollars and five cents, would you like that one cash or card.” He asks as he types something into the computer. 

“I’ve got cash, thanks.” Paul replies and hands over a fifty dollar bill, Eric handing him back change a few moments later. 

Paul says his thanks and goodbyes to him and Aaron who had reappeared again before hurrying out of the shop, he winces when he sees it’s gotten even more overcast outside. Their apartment is a ten minute walk away and he hopes he can make it before it starts raining again.

 

* * *

 

Paul pushes their apartment door open and drops his keys into the bowl, making sure to keep the roses behind his back. “Hello?” He calls out as he kicks off his boots. 

“In the kitchen!” Daryl yells back. 

Paul walks into the kitchen and finds a mess along with a delicious smell, ingredients spread out of the counters, something cooking in their electric pan and something in two saucepans on the stove, he peaks into them and sees rice in one and a kind of sauce in another. Daryl stands at another counter with his back to him, he’s leant over one of their recipe books. 

Paul walks up to his boyfriend and tilts his head to kiss his cheek. “Hi, babe.” He greets and Daryl kisses his forehead in response. “What are you cooking?” He asks and looks around at all the ingredients again. 

“It’s a surprise.” Daryl replies and turns around to face him, grinning and leaning forward to peck his lips quickly. 

Paul smiles back. “I don’t think that’s fair.” He says and kisses him again, just because he can. 

“Too bad.” He says and then glances down Paul’s body, brows furrowing. “What do ya have behind your back?” He asks in curiosity and confusion and grabs at Paul’s arms. 

Paul smiles at him and wriggles away. “I have a surprise for you too!” He tells him excitedly. 

Daryl squints at him. “What?” He asks as he takes a step close to him. 

Paul pulls the roses out from behind his back and holds them out to his boyfriend, smiling proudly. 

**“Flowers?”** Daryl asks quietly, accepting them as he cheeks begin to go as red as six of the roses. 

**“Roses to be specific.”** He replies and smiles fondly at Daryl, stepping close to him and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Daryl looks down at him for a moment before going back to the roses, looking at them in something that seems like disbelief. “Ya bought me roses?” He asks. 

Paul smiles even wider. “Yep. Do you like them?” He responds, bouncing on his feet. 

Daryl doesn’t say anything, instead he just places the bouquet carefully onto an empty space of counter and then pulls Paul into a hug by his waist. Paul smiles and wraps his own arms up around the man’s shoulders, threading his fingers into Daryl’s brunette waves and combing through them. 

“I love ya.” Daryl mumbles into the skin of his neck, sniffling quietly. 

Paul presses a kiss to his head. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He murmurs, staying to hold Daryl as long as the other man wants. 


	14. Prompts #9 & #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested smurph69 on Tumblr.

**Prompts #9 & #8 **

**"We're gonna have to spend the night here." & "You can't just keep pretending it didn't happen." **

 

* * *

 

 The Walmart store seemed to be a godsend, no walkers, no other survivors but still plenty of useful supplies left inside. 

Daryl and Paul packed what they could fit in the truck, not worrying about having to leave things behind as they would just let the other Alexandrian runners know there was still supplies here and they would be retrieved. 

Just as they finished packing the truck is when it started raining heavily, the droplets stinging when they hit Daryl’s bare arms. The rain wasn’t a surprise, it had been overcast all day, the crowds only growing thicker as the sun began to set. 

**“We’re gonna have to spend the night here.”** Daryl grunted as they stood just inside the door, looking out at the angry weather through the big glass windows, it had begun to thunder, the occasional crack of lightening filling their ears. They weren't stupid enough to drive in this. 

Paul nodded and shrugged his trench coat off. “Looks that way.” He says and lays the coat over his arm, he places a hand on Daryl’s hip and pulls, signalling the man to follow him. “Come on, we’ll stay down the back.” He expains to the other man and they make their way to the back of the store, that’s where the mattress display is. 

They sat down on one of the king mattresses together, even though there was ten other mattresses they had silently decided to just share one. They sat down on the bed and ate dinner while exchanging comfortable small talk, occasionally taking friendly digs at each other, casually flirting and touching

Paul went adventuring into the shop for a while after they ate dinner, leaving Daryl to sharpen his knife. Paul returned soon enough carrying a shit tonne of packets of candles in his arms. “Gonna gives us some light, and ya know, set the mood.” He says cheekily, wriggling his eyebrows at the hunter and smiling at the blush that rises on his cheeks. 

“Fuck off.” Daryl mumbles in embarrassment and reaches for one of the packets, using his knife to tear it open. 

It was maybe an hour or so later that things escalated, they were on the mattress again, talking about nothing and everything as they shared a cigarette. Maybe the candles really had set the mood. 

Paul had kissed Daryl, holding his cheeks in his hands and kissing him _so_ deep. Soon enough they were full on making out, hands grasping at clothes and pulling them off. Paul produced lube from his pack after a few minutes and settled between Daryl’s spread legs. 

It was all bliss after that. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl woke up to a solid yet comfortable surface beneath his cheek, filling with confusion but still not fully awake. He suddenly remembers the previous night, the kissing, the moaning, the orgasms. He can still feel the come inside of him. 

He jumps away from Paul’s body and out of the bed, waking the other man as he searched around for his clothes. 

“Daryl?” Paul grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“We gotta go.” Daryl replied and tossed Paul’s cargo pants at him, blushing a deep red as he pulled his own jeans up his legs. 

Paul said something else but Daryl didn’t hear him, or chose not to, he pulled on the last of his clothes and grabbed his pack. He rushed out of the store and to the car, pulling the driver’s seat door open and climbing inside. He hid his face behind his hands taking a few deep breaths. 

Paul arrived in the car a few minutes later, Daryl driving away almost as soon as the man was in the car. Paul tried to talk to him a few times, only for the other man to reply in small grunts or hums. 

**“You can’t just keep pretending it didn’t happen.”** Paul murmured a while after they left the store, looking out the window as he did. 

Daryl took a deep breath and didn’t reply for a few minutes. “I ain’t used to this.” He whispered, keeping his eyes firmly on the road in front of him. 

Paul looked over at him. “Used to what?” He asks gently, trying to keep Daryl somewhat comfortable.

“Sleepin’ with someone I like.” He grunts a few moments later, deep blush on his cheeks as he bit his lip. 

Paul watches him for a moment. “Neither am I.” He replies quietly and truthfully, Daryl’s eyes flash over to him. “I want to be though.” Paul says and carefully moves closer, brushing some of Daryl’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Daryl asks, looking at him for another few moments again, searching his eyes and facial expression for a lie. He doesn’t find one. 

“Yeah.” Paul replies and moves closer once again, pressing a kiss against Daryl’s scruffy jaw and lovingly squeezing his knee. 


	15. Prompts #3 & #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @cynr-blog-blog on Tumblr.

** Prompts #3 & #17 **

** "It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" & "You know, you can get a lot for kidney on the black market." **

 

* * *

  

Daryl stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hallway to his apartment, wincing when he sees the time on his phone, just after twelve am. He hopes Paul won’t be upset with him, he had told the other man he would be late but he didn’t specify he would be _this_ late, reason being he didn’t know. 

He had stayed at Aaron’s and Eric’s a lot longer than he had planned, they were just having a few beers and dinner together, then they ended up watching a movie and then they ended up chatting and having some more beers. Time just escaped him. 

Eric had dropped him home as he hadn’t been drinking, squeezing his shoulder goodnight and telling him to sleep well. 

He opens the front door of their apartment, pulling his boots of and placing them on the shoe rack. He walks further into the apartment and finds the lights on in the living area, he furrows his brows when he doesn’t see Paul anywhere. He walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a glass of water after placing his phone and wallet onto the bench. 

“Daryl?” He hears his name called and he spins around, he finds Paul looking at him from their swinging chair out on their tiny balcony. 

He places his glass down and heads out to him. **“It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?”** He says as he steps up to the other man, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his plump lips. 

**“You know, you can get a lot for a kidney on the black market.”** Paul tells him once they pull away from the kiss as he types something on the laptop sitting on top of his thighs. 

“What you talkin’‘bout? Come on.” He replies and takes the laptop from Paul, he tucks it under his arm and then takes Paul’s hand as he stands up from the chair. 

Paul squeezes his hand and then locks the door leading to the balcony behind them before they begin making their way to the bedroom. “It’d be good money, babe. Just need to cut my kidney out and sell it, it’ll be good.” Paul replies as they step into the bedroom. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and smirks. “Probably a bit more complicated than that, like ya could go a couple’o months without a drink and give up smokin’.” He says humorously. 

“I could!” Paul argues and sits down on the bed as Daryl steps into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Daryl laughs and begins brushing. He steps out of the bathroom and finds Paul in the same spot scrolling through his phone. “What ya worrying about money for anyway?” He asks. 

“We’re a bit behind on the bills this month.” Paul replies, biting his lip as he watches Daryl begin to strip off his clothes. 

Daryl looks over his shoulder at him from their chest of drawers and smiles lightly at him. “We’ll be fine, always are. Ya need to relax.” He tells the other man as he strips off his boxers and reaches for a clean pair.

He hears Paul clear his throat behind him. “Hey, maybe you should not put any clothes back on.” He tells Daryl, smirking and wriggling his eyebrows at the man when he turns around. 

“Yeah?” Daryl grins and steps towards him, sinking to his knees in front of him and placing his hands on his thighs. 

Paul smirks wider and brushes Daryl’s bangs out of his eyes. “Maybe you should help me relax?” He murmurs and licks his lips. 

“Maybe I should.” Daryl replies and tucks his fingers under the waistband of Paul’s grey sweats and pulls them down his legs, the other man pulling his shirt of as he does, leaving him completely naked like himself. 

Daryl places his hands on Paul’s hips, encouraging him to stand. Paul does so and smirks down at him. Daryl slides his hands Paul’s thighs, feeling the light hair and strong muscle beneath his palms. He moves his hand upwards and wraps his hand around Paul’s half hard dick, jerking it for a few minutes until he has him fully hard and leaking. 

“Gonna let me have that perfect mouth of yours?” Paul asks and threads a hand into Daryl’s hair, tugging it lightly making him moan. 

Daryl doesn’t reply with words, instead he leans forward and licks a stripe up Paul’s dick and then takes him into his mouth. He sucks gently and runs his tongue around him, hands gripping the man’s thighs as Paul fists his hair and moans. 

Paul tugs at his hair just the way he likes and applies pressure to the back of Daryl’s head, encouraging him to take more of him into his mouth. Daryl does as Paul asks and takes more of his dick, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing through his nose as he begins bobbing his head back and forth with Paul’s hand ever present in his hair. 

“Just like that, baby.” Paul moans and throws his head back for a moment, Daryl moaning around his cock at the praise. Paul looks back down at Daryl and groans at the sight of him, mouth spread wide as he bobs his head on his cock, he’s not happy with his squeezed closed eyes though. “Open your eyes for me.” He murmurs and strokes his hair out of his eyes, gasping softly as those ocean blue eyes are revealed. 

Daryl looks up at Paul, locking their eyes together as he relaxes his throat and pushes himself on Paul’s cock until his nose is pressed against his abdomen and he’s hitting the back of his throat. He gags softly when Paul’s hips thrust into his mouth, his hand holding his hair hard and controlling the moments of his head. 

“Fuck, baby.” Paul groans and thrusts a little harder. “So good.”

Daryl moans around his cock and flattens his tongue against the base of it, making Paul groan again as he keeps thrusting. 

Moments later Daryl can feel Paul’s thighs trembling beneath his palms and he can taste all the pre-come he’s leaking on his tongue. “Fuck, gonna come, baby.” Paul tells him. 

Daryl moans and sucks a little harder, digging his fingernails into Paul’s thighs triggering his orgasm. Paul throws his head back and moans to the ceiling as his release over comes him, washing over him in waves and he holds Daryl’s hair as an anchor. 

Daryl pulls off Paul’s softening cock once Paul releases his hair, taking a moment to swallow the come in his mouth and wipe all the saliva from his mouth as Paul lays back down on the bed. 

He lays down beside him and props himself up on an elbow. Paul grins at him and leans up, pressing their hips together firmly for a few moments before he suddenly pushes Daryl down on the bed, changing their positions so he’s propped up above Daryl. 

Daryl gasps at the sudden movement and then moans when Paul wraps a hand around his throbbing and neglected cock, beginning to jerk him towards his desired orgasm. He thrusts into Paul’s fist, whining when Paul swipes his thumb over his leaking slit. 

“Come on, baby.” Paul murmurs as jerks him faster, leaning down and sucking a hickey into the sweaty skin of his neck. 

“Paul, ungh.” He groans as he comes, spurting over Paul’s hand and his own chest. 

Paul smiles at him and removes his hand once he’s done, reaching to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue to wipe Daryl clean. “Let’s go to sleep.” He murmurs and pulls the covers over their bodies once he’s tossed the tissue onto the bedside table to throw in the trash in the morning. 

Daryl hums and crawls into Paul’s arms, resting his head on Paul’s shoulder and kissing it sweetly. “Feeling more relaxed now?” He asks with a grin spread over his swollen lips. 

Paul smiles and kisses his head. “Yes, I am. Thank you.” Paul replies and rubs his back. 

Daryl hums and snuggles up against Paul more, relaxing into his warmth and closing his eyes. He lets himself drift off to sleep. 


	16. Prompt #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.

** Prompt #10  **

** "I'm going to keep you safe."  **

 

* * *

  

Paul jumps awake when pain blossoms in his nose. “Ow, fuck.” He grunts and holds his nose, dabbing it and feeling wetness, it’s dark and he can’t see a thing but he’s guessing he’s bleeding. He furrows his eyebrows and then he’s hit again, this time across his jaw and he groans again. 

It takes him a moment to realise it’s Daryl whose hitting him, he reaches to the bedside table and flicks on the lamp. He sees Daryl thrashing around on the bed, face screwed up and tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpers. He’s having nightmare. “Daryl?” He murmurs and gently takes a hold of Daryl’s wrists to stop his violent movements, he feels blood drip down from his nose and down his lips.

“Daryl… Come on, wake up, sweetheart.” Paul whispers and moves his hands to hold both of his wrists in one hand and uses his other gently caress Daryl’s cheek trying to wake him without scaring him. He winces when a drop of blood drips onto the pillow beside the man’s head. 

Daryl blinks awake a few moments later, yelling in fear and trying to launch upwards but Paul holds him down. Daryl’s eyes widen when he realises he’s being held down, whimpering and struggling against him. “Baby, shhh.” Paul soothes him and continues to stroke his cheek, grimacing at the pain in his nose and jaw and how hard he’s having to hold Daryl’s wrists, he doesn’t want to hurt him. “It’s me. It’s just me, you’re okay.” He whispers and Daryl seems to relax. 

“Paul.” He gasps, chest heaving as he pants and sweat dripping down his temples. He strops thrashing a moment later and relaxes into the bed. 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Paul replies and lets go of his wrists and gently runs his thumb over them afterwards, guilt swirling in his stomach knowing that there will probably be bruises in a few hours. “You’re okay, just a nightmare.” He whispers and helps Daryl sit up, the other man leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths as he squeezes his eyes closed. 

Paul grabs the bottle of water from the nightstand and unscrews the cap, he passes it to Daryl and encourages him to have a few sips, placing it back down once he’s done. “Are you alright?” He asks softly and rubs his thigh soothingly. 

Daryl nods and looks over at him, eyes widening all over again. “Fuck, your nose.” He whispers surprised. “I’m sorry, fuck.” He whimpers and rubs his hands over his face and letting out a quiet sob. 

Paul moves closer to him after grabbing a tissue to dab at his nose. “Daryl, shh.” He murmurs and pulls him closer, resting the man’s head on his shoulder and then tilting his own head back to try and stop the bleeding. Though he doesn’t care he’s bleeding right now but he knows Daryl would freak out at the sight of him bleeding, especially if it ended up on his clothes. “It’s okay, you were asleep.” He whispers and strokes his back. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, Daryl curled up in Paul’s lap with his head buried in Paul’s shoulder. His sobs slowly subsided as Paul keeps his arms wrapped around him. Paul shifts them once his nose has finished bleeding, tossing the tissue onto the nightstand and moving to lean his back against the wall, keeping Daryl’s head resting comfortably against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around the man’s broad shoulders. 

“What was the nightmare about?” Paul asks softly a few minutes later, rubbing Daryl’s shoulder. 

Daryl takes a deep breath and shifts closer to him. “I was back in the sanctuary.” He whispers. “Back in the cell.” His voice is shaky and quiet. 

Paul squeezes his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. “What was happening, sweetheart?” He asks. 

Daryl’s silent for a few moments, sniffling and then wiping his nose. “Was locked inside, screaming and bashin’ on the door but they wouldn’t let me out.” He says, sobbing quietly after. “That fuckin’ song on repeat, so loud couldn’t even fuckin’ think!” He growled, clenching his fists as more hot tears trailed down his cheeks. 

Paul pulls Daryl closer to him, in his lap with his head buried in his neck. “You never have to go back there again, I’ll never you let you go back there again.” He whispers into Daryl’s hair as he strokes his neck. **“I’m going to keep you safe.”** He tells the man. “I promise you that.” 

Daryl nods against his neck and slips his arms around waist. “Love ya.” He mumbles and nuzzles against him. 

Paul smiles lightly and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you too, I love you more than anything.” He assures the other man and then gently lays them down on the bed, stroking Daryl’s back and trying to send him back to sleep. 


	17. Prompt #33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vbabe14 on Tumblr.

** Prompt #33  **

** "You could join me."  **

 

* * *

 

It’s nine pm by the time Daryl’s watch shift finishes, the sun having set almost two hours ago and the winter air causing him to shiver. He feels miserable, he spent time working in Alexandria’s gardens until midday, going home and showering and then napping for a few hours before his shift started at four. 

And now, up on the watch platform inside the gates, he’s miserable. He’s cold, exhausted and sore as fuck in his muscles. 

He sighs in relief when the sound of approaching footsteps meets his ears, seconds later Tara climbs up the ladder and onto the platform. “You’re good to go, dude.” She tells him and accepts the rifle he’s holding out to her. 

“Thanks.” He tells her and pats her shoulder as he passes her, then making his way down the ladder and then down the street towards his and Paul’s house. 

He reaches the house a few minutes later, waving at Aaron and Eric who are out on the porch of their own house, cuddled up on the porch swing with glasses of wine. He steps up the stairs onto his porch and pulls his boots off, opening the door and then placing them on the shoe rack pushed up against the wall just inside the door. He walks into the kitchen next, downing an entire glass of water and then making his way upstairs after not finding Paul anywhere. 

He steps into their bedroom and finds the bed still made but the bathroom door closed, the yellow light shining through the crack at the bottom. “Paul?” He calls and steps up to the white wooden door, knocking gently. 

“You can come in, baby.” Paul calls back, his voice muffled.

He opens the door and steps into the bathroom, brows raising at the pleasant sight in front of him; Paul is in their large bathtub, toned arms resting on the sides and his head against the back. His long chestnut hair has been pulled up into a messy bun at the crown of his head, a few strands escaping and framing his face. The bubbles that the bath is filled with prevent him from seeing anything too interesting but it’s still an incredibly beautiful sight for him to look at. 

“Hey.” Daryl greets the other man after checking him out for a few moments. 

Paul smiles at him and shifts in the bath slightly. “Hi, you look exhausted.” He replies, glancing Daryl up and down. 

Daryl hums and takes a seat on the edge of the bath. “Yeah, long day.” He tells Paul, giving him a small smile and then yawning as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes. 

Paul smiles softly at him again and squeezes his thigh. **“You could join me.”** He tells him and Daryl raises his eyebrows. “It’s very relaxing.” 

Daryl thinks it over for a few seconds before standing up from the bath. “Yeah, ‘kay.” He mumbles and begins pulling his clothes off, tossing them into the hamper as he goes. 

Once he’s naked he begins stepping into the bath, Paul chuckling at his gracelessness, he had nearly slipped twice. Daryl flips off and settles between the other man’s legs with his head resting against his shoulder, humming pleasantly at the warm water enveloping his sore body and Paul’s strong arms around his middle. 

Paul presses a kiss to his cheek and strokes his fingers over his stomach. “See? Told you it’s relaxing.” He boasts, a grin or smirk surely spread across his face. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and then closes them, pressing back against Paul a little harder and sighing. “Guess so.” He responds and hears Paul chuckle lightly again. 

“Go to sleep if you want, I can hold you up.” Paul tells him, fingers continuing to dance across his belly and lips pressing another kiss to his temple. 

Daryl smiles and stops trying to resist the temptation to drift off. “Already there.” He murmurs and Paul laughs again. 


	18. Prompts #24 & #15

**Prompts #24 & #15**

**“At least we have the fire to keep us warm.” & “Are you cold?”**

 

* * *

 

Paul had said they should just stay the night at Kingdom instead of heading back to Hilltop in that same day, _It’ll be dark before we get back home._ He had said, it being dark usually wouldn’t be a problem but the thing is they had travelled to Kingdom on Daryl’s bike and the lights on bike currently didn’t work, they couldn’t drive at night.

Daryl said they could ride until it started getting dark and then they would pull over and spend the night camped out in the woods. Paul understood why the other man wanted to leave and get back to Hilltop as soon as possible, because he did feel the same, Maggie is in her third trimester and neither of the men like being away from her for too long.

Daryl pulled the bike to a stop and Paul unwrapped his arms from around his middle, Paul immediately misses having the other man so close to him. 

They hid the bike by the road under branches and leaves, they headed into the woods after that. They walked maybe two hundred metres before stopping and beginning to set up camp, Daryl beginning to build a fire pit while Paul collected wood to keep it alight. Once the fire was built Paul laid out his blanket that he kept in his pack on the ground, then placing his pack at the top to be used as a pillow. 

They were luckily enough to find two squirrels right up in the trees above them, Daryl shooting them down and then they both skinned one each, proceeding to cook them over the fire and then eat them once they were done. They still had four full water bottles that they hadn’t touched since leaving Kingdom so they didn’t need to worry about finding water. 

A few hours after they had pulled over it was completely dark, the two of them only having light due to the large fire sitting between them. 

“You’ve been driving all day, go to sleep .I can take first watch.” Paul says and nods towards the makeshift bed he had crafted. 

“Ya sure?” Daryl grunted and Paul grinned as the older man surpassed a yawn. 

Paul nods and sits down beside the bed. “Yeah, go ahead.” He replies and grabs a stick from beside him, beginning to poke at the embers of the fire with it. 

Daryl lays down on top of the old blanket and rests his head down on Paul’s pack. 

The wind picked up a moment later, loud, howling and cold as hell. 

“Fuck’s sake.” Daryl grunted and curled his arms around himself. 

Paul hums in agreement. “It’s intense wind, huh?” Paul replies and continues to pick at the fire with his stick, like a child would. **“At least we have the fire to keep us warm.”** He says. 

Daryl grunts and curls his legs up. “Speak for yourself.” He growls. 

Paul looks over at him, eyebrows raising at the man’s curled up and shivering form. **“Are you cold?”** He asks concerned. 

Daryl glares over at him. “What tha fuck do ya think?” He responds, his voice being interrupting by the chattering of his teeth. 

Paul chuckles lightly and moves behind the other man. “Never been in a Virginia winter, huh?” He asks cheekily as he pulls his beanie from his head and pulls it onto Daryl’s instead. 

“What’re ya doin’?” Daryl whispers nervously and adjusts the beanie slightly. 

Paul proceeds to lay down behind Daryl, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and pressing his chest flush against his back. “I don’t want you to get sick.” He replies as he gets comfortable and he’s not lying, the last thing he wants is for Daryl get sick from being too cold and right now the only way to stop that from happening is to use their body heat. 

“Okay.” Daryl murmurs after a few moments of silence and shuffles back against Paul. 

Daryl surprises even himself when he rolls over so he’s facing Paul, Paul’s arms moving to accommodate their new position. Daryl locks their eyes together for a few moments before he finds himself blushing madly and drowning with embarrassment, so, he shifts down and proceeds to shove his face in Paul’s chest. 

He feels Paul’s chest vibrate under his face as the other man laughs, wrapping his arms around him tighter and threading their legs together. 


	19. Prompt #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lasvegasfabulous on Tumblr.

**Prompt #31**

**“Here’s my number, call me sometime.”**

 

* * *

  

Daryl really didn’t mean for it to become a regular thing, honestly he really didn’t. 

One day after work he simply decided to go to the local café on his way home back to his apartment, he’d sit down and have a coffee with maybe a brownie or cupcake and then he’d leave. He did just that, sitting in a far booth by the window so he can have some privacy and look out at the park across the road while he waited to be served. 

At first he told himself he kept going back after every shift because the coffee and food was good, eventually he stopped lying to himself and came to terms that he keeps going back because he has a crush on the cute long haired waiter. 

He settles down in his usual booth, grinning at the small reservation plaque that is left there for him everyday. He runs a hand through his hair and grimaces at how greasy it feels between his fingers, he wished he had washed it this morning before work. 

He leans back into the leather cushioning of the of booth, closing his eyes for a moment as he yawns into his fist. 

“Hi, Daryl.” 

Daryl jumps and looks towards the noise, he hadn’t heard the waiter approach. “Hey.” He replies and takes a moment to look Paul up and down, he’s wearing ripped black skinny jeans with a plain white tee-shirt and black leather boots on his feet. His long soft hair is falling freely down past his collarbones and gently framing his face. 

Paul smiles at him and Daryl blushes, he’s good at many things but subtly checking out his crush is not one of them. “How’s you day been?” He asks curiously as he adjusts the straps on his apron. 

“Alright.” He replies quietly and begins to fiddle with his thumbs. “Bit long.” 

Paul smiles wider and tucks a strand of his chestnut hair behind his ear. “I’ll get you your usual then, I’ll be back in a moment.” Paul says and pats his shoulder before spinning on his heels. 

Daryl watches him go, eyes dragging over his muscled back and down his behind and legs. 

Paul returns a few minutes later carrying a mug and a small plate with a spoon.“One latte with whipped cream and two sugars and one brownie, should satisfy that sweet tooth of yours.” Paul chuckles as he places the plates down on the table in front of him. 

Daryl blushes and reaches for the cup of coffee. “Thanks, Paul.” He replies softly and gives the other man a small smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Paul tells him. “Anyway, I have other customers to serve, so I’ll see you here on Monday, since you don’t work weekends.” Paul says, grinning at him cheekily and again patting his shoulder before he leaves. 

Daryl cheeks get even redder and proceeds to begin eating his brownie and drinking his coffee. 

Twenty minutes later Daryl has finished and is heading up to the register to pay, stomach swirling when he sees that Paul is working it. 

“All done?” Paul asks as he approaches, smiling at him again and accepting the twenty dollar bill Daryl had pulled from his wallet and was holding out to him. 

Daryl nods and accepts his change. “Thanks.” He says and then begins awkwardly shoving his wallet back into his pocket. “I’ll see ya later.” He says and begins to turn around, heading towards the door. 

“Hey, Daryl! Come back here a sec.” Paul calls out and Daryl does as he says. 

“Yeah?” He asks and then feels his stomach knot as he watches Paul grab a notepad and pen and then scribble down a phone number. 

Paul smiles and pushes the piece of paper towards him. **“Here’s my number, call me sometime.”** Paul tells him. 

Daryl feels his face get impossibly redder and he smiles down at his feet shyly. “Okay.” He replies and gently takes the paper. “I’ll talk to ya soon then.” He says and once again turns around. 

“I look forward to it.” 


	20. Prompts #5 & #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @queenofwands78 on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different as it's Rick who says one of the numbers, don't worry though! He says it about Desus.

** Prompts #5 & #6  **

** "It took me months to figure it out." & "You deserve this, you can be happy."  **

 

* * *

 

Rick and Daryl are sitting peacefully on the porch as they look out at their family in the backyard in front of them. Judith and Hershel Jr are playing in a small paddling pool with Maggie carefully watching over them, Carl and Enid are chasing each other around, just enjoying being able to act their age for once. The others a spread out in various places across the yard, everyone just seems at peace and happy. 

Rick and Daryl’s conversation about the kids had gradually come to a stop and the two are now silent, sipping on lemonade as they just enjoy each other’s presence.

Paul emerges from the house a few moments later, he had been on watch duty for the first part of their gathering and had decided to shower before he came out and joined everyone. 

Paul steps up behind Daryl and leans down over the chair to rest his chin on top of his head as his hands land on his shoulders and squeeze gently. “Hi, baby.” He murmurs and then presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hey.” Daryl replies and squeezes his hand, blushing madly at the affection. 

Their relationship is still new, though it had been building for months and months they only recently officially became a couple. They usually don’t show affection like this in public either, behind closed doors? Sure. But in public not really, it’s Daryl who gets a bit uncomfortable with it, not Paul. 

Paul would happily kiss him, hug him and just love all over him in public but he doesn’t because it makes Daryl uncomfortable. But now Daryl doesn’t mind and he and Paul hadn’t seen each other all day so it was perfectly normal that Paul wanted to greet him with a kiss. 

Paul stayed with the two men for a few minutes and joined them in chatting, fingers absentmindedly twirling through Daryl’s hair as he did. After a few minutes Paul bid them a goodbye and headed over to Maggie, Daryl smiling fondly as he watched the other man begin to play with the children. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you look so happy.” Rick says after a few minutes of silence, looking over at Daryl and smiling from his chair. “I’m glad you two have each other.”

Daryl laughs lightly and looks over at the slightly younger man. **“It took me months to figure it out.”** He says and takes a sip of his homemade lemonade. “That I wanted to be with ‘im.” He tells Rick, nodding towards Paul. 

“What do you mean? You’ve had feeling for him since you met, an idiot could see it.” Rick replies confused, eyebrows furrowing as he awaits Daryl’s answer. 

Daryl laughs again. “I knew that, but after everything we’d been through, everyone we lost. I didn’t know if I wanted to vulnerable to losing someone else.” He replies, smiling widely at Paul who was now cradling Hershel Jr in his arms and holding up the boy’s small fist to wave at Daryl. “And there was thinkin’ I didn’t deserve it, to have something that good.” He’s surprising himself with how open he’s being with Rick, they hadn't had a conversation this deep in a long time. 

Rick looks at him almost sadly and leans over to squeeze his shoulder. **“You deserve this, you can be happy.”** Rick tells him, locking their intense blue eyes together. “More than any of us, you deserve this.” He says. 

Daryl swallows thickly and blinks away the stinging in his eyes. “Thanks, man.” He whispers and smiles softly at the other man. 

Rick smiles back and squeezes his shoulder again before drawing it away. 


	21. Prompts #19 & #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @syrabylene on Tumblr.

**Prompts #19 & #16 **

**"Maybe we're good for each other." & "Close the door." **

 

* * *

 

 

 **“Maybe we’re good for each other.”** Paul said after a few moments of silence between them. The man looks up from where he’s rummaging through a box on the shops counter.

Daryl stills, hand hovering a few centimetres from his pack. “What?” He asks dumbly.

Paul chuckles and steps around the counter and then closer to him. “We work good as a team, we care about each other.” Paul replies, stepping closer again and taking his hand. “We’ve been through hell together, we understand each other.” He murmurs and begins stroking his fingers over Daryl’s hand, his eyes watching the movement. **“Maybe we’re good for each other.”**

Daryl remains quiet for a few moments, letting Paul’s words soak in as he enjoys the gentle touch of his hand. “Maybe we are.” He replies quietly after a while, moving his hand to thread his and Paul’s fingers together.

Paul looks away from their hands and locks their eyes together instead, he looks over Daryl’s face a couple of times before he reaches his other hand to Daryl’s cheek and pulls him into a kiss.

Daryl moans quietly against Paul’s lips and places his free hand on the other man’s waist, feeling the cool leather of his trench coat beneath his calloused palm.

They kiss pleasantly for a few minutes, holding each other as they do and moaning into against each other, well Daryl moans. Paul’s hand moves from his cheek to his hair quick enough and tangles in the long brunette strands.

They pull apart slowly and keep their foreheads presses together for a few moments before stepping away from each other even slower. “That was nice.” Paul whispers and grins at him, pink pumps lips even plumper with swelling.

Daryl nods and nervously adjusts his collar. “Yeah.” He replies as he blushes.

They barely last ten minutes before they’re grabbing at each other again, desperate and harder this time. Kissing more intensely and tugging at shirts, they pull away only to walk towards the store room at the back of the shop.

For whatever reason, there’s a mattress back there and they collapse on top of it, Paul pinning Daryl’s body to mattress and kissing him hard.

Paul, using every ounce of will power he has, manages to pull away from their intense contact. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks the other man, biting his lip and almost groaning at his disheveled appearance beneath him.

Daryl nods and licks his lips, leaning up to press their lips together again, quickly but firmly. **“Close the door.”** He murmurs.

Paul groans and unglues himself from Daryl’s body, closing the heavy metal door and locking it. Then, he lets himself fall back onto the other man and he kisses him again.


	22. Prompt #12

**Prompt #12**

**“It suits you.”**

 

* * *

 

Paul adjusts his tie as he walks towards the ensuite bathroom, leaning against the door frame when he reaches it and smiling as he watches Daryl fiddle with his hair in the mirror. 

“Are you alright?” Paul asks sweetly and Daryl looks over at him, a glare over his face as he looks at Paul, the tiniest pout to his lips that he would never admit to having.

“Fuck off.” Daryl growls and then blows his hair out of his eyes. 

Paul chuckles and walks towards him, placing two hands on his hips and turning him around to face him. “Do you want me to fix it?” He asks, he personally thinks it’s adorable how messy and fluffy Daryl’s hair is, sticking out in every direction and constantly falling in front of his eyes but since they’re going to Rick and Michonne’s wedding, it should probably look a bit neater.

Paul himself, has hair out but he borrowed Maggie’s hair-curler and curled it tightly, but then ran his fingers through it so that it now falls in something between curls and waves.

Daryl huffs again and leans down, resting his head on Paul’s shoulder for a moment and Paul kisses his head before urging Daryl to stand straight again.   
  
“Yours looks nice, but don’t go doing that to mine.” Daryl instructs him as Paul drags him over to the toilet and urges him to sit down on top of the lid.

Paul laughs and leans down, pecking Daryl’s cheek lovingly. “I promise I won’t curl it.” He says with a laugh as he steps away from Daryl and rummages through the vanity drawer for a hair-tie and brush.

He steps back over to Daryl and begins to run the brush through his hair, getting out the tangles that Daryl had put in there due to his messing around with the strands.

Two minutes later, he’s put Daryl’s hair in a half up, half down style, a small ponytail at the back that Paul thinks is really cute.

“There you go, have a look.” Paul says to him, urging him to stand up and petting his hip as he stands in front of the mirror.

Daryl looks at himself and then meets Paul’s eyes in the mirror for a moment before turning around and facing Paul, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning down to kiss him quickly. “Thank you.” He says softly once he pulls away.

Paul smiles and runs his hands up and down Daryl’s chest. “You’re welcome.” He murmurs, adjusting Daryl’s tie slightly. **“It suits you.”**

Daryl chuckles and then looks Paul up and down. “You look really nice, hair and suit, damn.” He says to Paul and Paul laughs as he leans down and presses their lips together.

They kiss for a few minutes before finally pulling away. “Come on,” Paul says to the other man, encouraging Daryl to exit the bathroom. “Tell you what looks nice? Your ass in these dress pants.” Paul says with a low whistle and slaps Daryl’s ass.

Daryl jumps and spins around just after they’ve exited the bathroom, he looks at him a blush on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips. “We gotta go, don’t start something you can’t finish.” He tells him.

Paul smirks back and then laughs, he grabs his phone from the bed and then takes Daryl’s hand. “Come on then, let’s go, babe.” He says and Daryl pecks his cheek before following him out of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
